


Líneas de hilo dorado

by Alphecca



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Early in Canon, Episode: s01e05 Nalowale (Forgotten/Missing), Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Friendship, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Past Rachel Edwards/Danny "Danno" Williams, Season/Series 01, Steve Needs a Hug, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: Había sido una ocurrencia súbita cuando Rachel le dijo que, para compensar el día perdido que le había quitado su sábado con su hija, él podría quedarse con ella un día más ese fin de semana. No estaba seguro si todavía pesaba en ella la sombra de la gobernadora —Danny aún no estaba seguro cómo sentirse respecto a ello, cómo reaccionar al saber que había alguien en esa isla que pensaba llegar tan lejos por él— pero no iba a quejarse por la rara muestra de generosidad de su ex esposa. Lo que le había dicho a Rachel entonces era cierto.Sabía que el tiempo con Grace se le escurría entre los dedos y su vida era tiempo prestado como para renegar de las pequeñas gracias, los momentos con su monito.





	Líneas de hilo dorado

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  _Hay algo parecido a una línea de hilo dorado que recorre las palabras de un hombre cuando habla con su hija, y gradualmente con el paso de los años llega a ser lo suficientemente largo para que puedas tomarlo en tus manos y tejerlo en una tela que se siente como el amor mismo._  
>  **John Gregory Brown**  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> La frase de arriba me recordó lo mucho la relación de Danny y Grace así que pensé en dedicarles una historia... Y al final el equipo también apareció.
> 
> No descarto sumar capítulos, la verdad no descarto mucho cuando se trata de escribir sobre la familia en este programa, pero si lo hago la mayoría tratará sobre la relación entre padre e hija, una de mis favoritas.

Había sido una ocurrencia súbita cuando Rachel le dijo que, para compensar el día perdido que le había quitado su sábado con su hija, él podría quedarse con ella un día más ese fin de semana. No estaba seguro si todavía pesaba en ella la sombra de la gobernadora —Danny aún no estaba seguro cómo sentirse respecto a ello, cómo reaccionar al saber que había alguien en esa isla que pensaba llegar tan lejos por él— pero no iba a quejarse por la rara muestra de generosidad de su ex esposa. Lo que le había dicho a Rachel entonces era cierto. Sabía que el tiempo con Grace se le escurría entre los dedos y su vida era tiempo prestado como para renegar de las pequeñas gracias, los momentos con su monito.   
  
Ese viernes Grace no tenía clases y Danny no podía moverse tan libremente como quisiera gracias a su rodilla por lo que tener todo el día con ella era una bienvenida distracción. En Five-0 mayormente tenía que dedicarse al papeleo y a arreglar los informes honestos de Steve. Demasiado honestos, para su gusto. Pero el fin de semana sería enteramente de ellos.  
  
—¿Voy a ir contigo a tu trabajo? —preguntó Grace, una vez que apretó el cinturón de seguridad. Había un brillo inusual en sus ojos.

—Medio día, monito —respondió. Para su alegría, el entusiasmo de Grace no disminuyó ni un ápice—. Pedí el resto libre… Solo necesito terminar el papeleo. Quiero que podamos disfrutar el fin de semana.  
  
La sonrisa de Grace siempre parecía iluminar todo a su alrededor. Su expresión tardó un segundo, no obstante, en disolverse en algo parecido a la inquietud. 

—Tu rodilla... No quiero que te esfuerces mucho, Danno. 

Dios. Esta niña. Esta maravillosa, perceptiva y dulce niña.

—Está mejor. Tengo terapia el lunes pero quiero compensarte por este fin de semana que perdimos...

—Tenías que ayudar a la chica que habían secuestrado, Danno. 

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Amanda y Robin Reeves, que habían salido a divertirse una noche y la vida cambió para siempre. El caso había tardado en llegar a lo más hondo, a su mente, pero la idea había insistido en grabarse en algunas pesadillas. Los casos con hijos y padres desesperados siempre le hacían eso, tarde o temprano. 

Amanda había sido tan joven...

—Sí, monito.

Grace lo miró atentamente. 

Si bien Danny prefería pensar que su monito tenía las mejores cosas de ambos, lo mejor de Rachel y lo mejor de él, Stella solía decir que Grace era más parecida a él era en personalidad de lo que jamás sería a Rachel y en ese momento, viéndose reflejado en esos intranquilos ojos marrones era difícil pensar que se equivocaba.   
  
—¿Estás bien, Danno?

Extendió el brazo, aprovechando la parada obligada de la luz roja del semáforo, y le acarició el pelo.   
  
—Tú estás bien, yo estoy bien. ¿Crees que podamos entretenerte medio día en el Palacio Iolani?

Había enloquecido, literalmente, la primera vez que le dijo que iba a trabajar allí. Como había visto la historia del edificio en la escuela, a él no le sorprendía el interés.  
  
—Creo que voy a poder hacer algo —respondió, con una sonrisa traviesa que le apretó la garganta. Se parecía a las sonrisas traviesas de Bridget y Eric tanto que era innegablemente Williams—. También quiero hacerles unas preguntas a tus amigos.

Danny alzó las cejas.

—¡Ah, sí! ¿Y sobre qué?

—Tal vez te lo diga cuando termine.

—No me gusta el sonido de eso, monito —respondió. Pero Grace siguió sonriendo.

Después del divorcio, la psicóloga les había dicho que había tres cosas que Grace necesitaba en su vida. Para acomodarse a la situación. Para sentirse más dueña de su vida. Rutinas, rituales y certezas. Danny realmente no podía hacer mucho con la rutina dado el trabajo que tenía, pero se preocupaba por mantener los rituales y las certezas claras para Grace.

Que podría contar con él, por ejemplo, siempre.

Que estaría allí, sin importar qué pasara. Durante todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Y que la amaba. Más que a nada.

 

* * *

  
  
Por supuesto, tal y como esperaba, Chin ya estaba en el Cuartel General para cuando ellos llegaron. Usualmente, él era el primero en arribar y, solidariamente, en activar la máquina de café. Danny solía llegar en segundo, a menudo con McGarrett, y podía o no traer algo para desayunar.

Con el asunto de haber tomado un desayuno tardío con su hija casi esperaba ver a sus tres compañeros reunidos.   
  
Chin levantó la cabeza de la pantalla cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse pero una gran sonrisa, sincera y afectuosa, afloró apenas registró a su acompañante. 

—Grace, que agradable sorpresa tenerte por aquí.

Ella lo miró por un momento, toda sonriente.

—Danno me dijo que podía quedarme a verlos trabajar medio día.

Chin parpadeó.

—¿Es el día de trabajo en la escuela?

El día de acompañar a un padre al trabajo. Danny sabía todo sobre ese día.

—No —Grace sacudió la cabeza pero luego se volvió para mirarlo, sus ojos interesados—. Pero, ¿puedo volver cuando sea?

Danny le dio un apretón a su mano.

—No tienes que decidirlo todavía —aseguró, sintiendo un arrebato de calidez por la pregunta. Esperaba no sonar muy desanimado con lo que tenía que decir—. Tienes los trabajos de Stan y de mamá también como opción.

Por la sonrisa de Chin, estaba seguro que había sonado más falso de lo que pretendía.

—Me gusta más tu trabajo —La expresión pensativa de Grace estaba firme en su cara. Frunció los labios—. El de Stan es aburrido y mamá está trabajando desde casa ahora.

—Aquí no es una fiesta, monito —amonestó, aunque se sentía bien ser la primera opción de Grace para _algo_. No podría nunca, jamás, competir con Stanley y Rachel en lo demás, pero era un mérito al que no renunciaría.

—Pero siempre ayudan a la gente.  

Bueno, no podía discutir con eso.

—Ese es buen punto —afirmó Chin, claramente divertido. Posó su mirada de Danny—. Kono me dijo que va a llegar un poco tarde. Están organizando un evento con sus viejos compañeros del Príncipe del Coral, donde ella surfeaba, y tuvo que hacer unos recados. No sé más sobre Steve pero considerando que tenía que reunirse con la gobernadora…

Danny asintió. Ese día, como pensaba, sería especialmente lento.

Steve, coaccionado por Kono y Chin probablemente, había insistido en dejarlo a él como cuidador en el Palacio Iolani hasta que su rodilla mejorase. Su terapeuta le hizo notar, además, que ir caminando a todas partes no haría ningún bien y que necesitaba más inactividad. Iba a llevar tiempo recuperar la fuerza por completo y Danny empezaría a patear por ello en algún momento —no necesitaba cuidados excesivos, gracias— pero estaba contento por el día.

Los ojos de Grace estaban corriendo por toda la estancia.

—¿Podemos dar una vuelta, Danno? —preguntó, repentinamente con el mismo arrebato de entusiasmo que había tenido cuando se bajaron del auto.

Danny le sonrió por acto reflejo.

—Chin... No vamos a molestar. Daremos una vuelta y luego terminaré mi informe.

Su compañero hizo un ademán para restarle importancia y le sonrió.

—No te apures, brah. Te avisaré si algo surge.

Five-0 estaba siempre en servicio. Al menos, eso pensaban Steve McGarrett y la gobernadora de Hawái.

Miró a Chin, sin poder contener una sonrisa agradecida.

—Gracias.

 

* * *

 

Grace estaba ávida de historias sobre el Palacio Iolani por lo que Danny le prometió que podría investigar un poco sobre lo que había pasado allí y la dejó hacerle preguntas a las personas que cuidaban la entrada. Su monito le había pedido que le tomase algunas fotografías y se había reído cuando Danny le dijo que ella sabía más de Hawái de lo que él hacía.

—Llevo viviendo en Hawái más tiempo que tú, Danno —lo consoló. Había un deje de seriedad en su tono—. Aunque no estaría mal que aprendieras un poco de historia, ¿verdad? Si vas a trabajar aquí-

Su monito siempre hacía buenos puntos en una discusión, dolorosos como podían ser. Lo había heredado de la parte de su madre, sin duda.

—Escucha a la niña, Danny —dijo una voz irritantemente familiar. Danny ladeó la cabeza para encontrar la estúpida sonrisa de Steve McGarrett—. Aunque, señorita, ¿puedo preguntarle por qué no está en la escuela?

Grace soltó una risita.

—No tenía clases. Danno me dijo que podía venir a acompañarlo porque solo tenía que estar aquí por unas horas nada más.

Steve levantó los ojos para mirar a Danny y algo en su postura se suavizó.

—Si hubiese sabido que estabas con tu Danno este fin de semana, le habría dicho que se tomase el día libre.

—Me gusta ir al trabajo con papá —dijo Grace, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Lo hicimos algunas veces en New Jersey. Me llevó a conocer dónde estaba trabajando y a sus compañeros.

—Eso hacía en Jersey, uh.

—Cállate —dijo Danny. Para borrarle el aire arrogante del rostro, preguntó:—. ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión con la gobernadora?

La arrogancia no se borró.

—Estoy casi seguro que no puedo hacer ambas a la vez. O me callo o te respondo.

Grace volvió a soltar una risita y por la forma en la que Steve sonrió, era justo lo que buscaba.

—Tiene razón, Danno.

Al sentir que él también estaba sonriendo y viendo que Steve literalmente se iluminaba, no puedo evitar sentir una ráfaga de afecto hacia el idiota.

—Sí, bueno, no lo apoyes. Tienes que estar de mi lado, monito.

Grace trató, con bastante eficacia, de esconder su sonrisa. Su Danno era su Danno, después de todo. Steve seguía luciendo como si hubiese ganado algún premio desorbitante en la lotería.

—De vuelta. Steven, ¿cómo te fue con la gobernadora?

—Muy bien, señor Danno —dijo Steve, dándole un guiño a Grace. Luego, un poco más templado—. Ella solamente quería revisitar el caso Reeves. Estaba muy satisfecha con nuestro trabajo.

Sí.

Dudaba de eso.

—¿Es verdad que eres amigo con la gobernadora de Hawái?

—La conozco desde hace tiempo. Ella era amiga de mis padres —respondió Steve, sincero. Danny sospechaba que las palabras costaron más de lo que parecía por la pequeña arruga en su frente—. Sabía que se había postulado como gobernadora por mi papá.

Grace, que sabía que le había pasado al padre de Steve, se mordió el labio.

—Lo siento —dijo, en voz baja. Steve le lanzó a Danny una mirada de pánico que era adorable y desoladora a la vez—. Danno me contó que tu papá murió. No quería traerte recuerdos tristes.

Steve volvió a mirar a Danny, su mirada nublada con algo totalmente diferente. Sorpresa, asombro y algo inefable.

—No son malos recuerdos —le dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante un poco. Sonaba un poco apagado e igualmente honesto.

Grace movió la cabeza.

—Sonabas triste —insistió.

La expresión de sorpresa de Steve decía que no esperaba esa respuesta. Su cara de aneurisma estaba pidiendo permiso para aparecer.

—Monito, creo que Steve quiere decir que no trajiste malos recuerdos —dijo Danny, incapaz de quedarse callado con esos dos—. Pero suena triste porque extraña a sus papás todavía.

Grace le soltó la mano y se lanzó hacia adelante, totalmente confiada de que Steve la atraparía. Fue una sorpresa, y a la vez no, que Steve hiciese exactamente eso. Dejó que los pequeños brazos de Grace se enredaran en su cuello y Danny le sonrió a Steve cuando buscó sus ojos, los brazos todavía titubeantes en devolver el gesto por completo. Cerró los brazos en el aire, una mímica de abrazo, para que su compañero neandertal lo imitase.

Pensó en que había visto esa facilidad antes, en el campo de futbol donde se conocieron, en lo rápido que congeniaron ambos. Pese a que no se habían visto nunca.

A diferencia de los otros niños, Grace no parecía incómoda con la figura de Steven McGarrett. Y, a diferencia de lo que pasaba con los otros niños, Steven no parecía intimidado con Grace.

—Danno debería darte un abrazo también —dijo ella, retrocediendo un paso—. Él da los mejores abrazos del mundo.

—No creo que dé mejores abrazos que los tuyos, _kala_.

Grace le dio una sonrisa radiante.

 

* * *

 

Kono había aparecido en la oficina en algún momento entre que Danny había dejado la oficina y que ellos se habían encontrado con Steve. Como habían estado dando un par de vueltas por el Palacio, Danny no estaba seguro en qué momento. Llevaba una sonrisa cálida en su rostro y solamente se amplió cuando Grace apareció en su campo de visión.

Se apoyó pesadamente en su bastón cuando Kono se acercó para saludarlos. Se sumergieron, Grace y ella, en una plática que tenía las palabras surf, competencias, preparativos y él, realmente, se perdió entre los sonidos.

—Deberías sentarte un rato —dijo Chin, siempre observador. Le había acercado una silla.

Steve, que había estado a su lado, frunció el ceño y le dedicó una mirada rápida.

—Sí, Danno.

Kono, que parecía totalmente ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo pero evidentemente no era, lo miró.

—Creo que Grace y yo debemos ir a comprar algo para el almuerzo, ¿verdad? Conozco un lugar…

—No a lo de Kamekona.

—… En el _norte_. Está un poco lejos, pero podemos ir a ver que tienen y-

Sintió una nueva oleada de afecto hacia esos tres. Parecían tan malditamente contentos de ver a su hija, de ayudarlo con ella, que Danny no sabía qué hacer con ellos.

—¿Podemos ir al Norte con Kono, Danno? —preguntó Grace. Sus ojos estaban tan brillantes que no podría decirle que no. Pero la idea de ponerse de pie, aunque sea para caminar hasta el auto, lo desanimaba

—Danny tiene que terminar su informe —dijo Chin, saltando ante la duda—. ¿Por qué no van ustedes dos mientras nosotros terminamos?

—Puedes preguntarle a Kono muchas historias sobre Hawai'i —agregó Steve—. Chin y ella saben muchas cosas de aquí. Pídele que te hable de la familia Kalakaua.

Su hija pareció dudar un poco más, a pesar que lucía totalmente encantada con la idea. Rachel probablemente la llevaba a la playa pero sospechaba que no se tomaba el tiempo para recorrer por el sitio, buscar lugares pintorescos ni nada por el estilo. Lo habría hecho, quizá, si hubiesen ido de vacaciones pero desde que vivían en esa isla podría haberse perdido el atractivo de lo exótico.

—¿Danno?

—Puedes ir con Kono —dijo, agradecido para tener un momento sin mover su pierna más de lo necesario—. Yo mejor te espero aquí, hago mis cosas y después nos vamos a casa, ¿sí? Tenemos todo el fin de semana todavía por delante.

Kono le dio una mirada extrañamente alegre. Mientras se alejaban, rumbo a la puerta principal, la escuchó decir en tono perfectamente audible: _Voy a decirte cómo haremos para convencer a tu papá que te deje aprender a surfear_.

—Escuche eso, Kalakaua. ¡No hagas caso, Grace!

—No te preocupes —dijo Chin cuando Danny se apoyó fatigadamente contra el respaldo de su silla—. Kono es buena con los niños. La mantendrá entretenida.

—Eso es un alivio. Digo, no puede ser _peor_ que Steve, pero es un alivio.

—No fui tan malo —protestó, sonando tremendamente infantil para ser el mismo SEAL condecorado, militar estoico que Danny había encontrado en un garaje—. Le gusté a Gracie.

Chin sacudió la cabeza, ignorando fácilmente la discusión. 

—Quizá mi hija pueda ayudarte a superar algunas de esas costumbres tuyas. Sabía que había sido una buena idea traerla.

La mirada de Steve se suavizó. 

—Ustedes son de los nuestros ahora. Fue una gran idea que la hayas traído.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Kala** : _princesa_


End file.
